Wafer Guardian Cats
Wafer belongs to CrazyNeonWolfx. Don’t edit her without permission, or use her in stories. Adding categories and fixing grammar mistakes are aloud but other than that no editing. Appearance "Personally I think I look more like my father." ~Wafer Wafer is mainly colored like her mother, Amber, while her siblings look more like her father, Boots. However she has traits and coloring from her father. Wafer is a white she-cat at birth. However cream tabby blotches appear as she reaches 5 moons old. Her fur is fluffy like that of a Persians, and has a large fluffy tail. The biggest blotch stretches along her backside like a saddle, while another covers her head like a helmet and lead up her ears stopping right at the tip. Her front legs both have white paws but a large cream blotch covers her right front leg leading to her shoulder blade, while the other leg as a medium sized blotch just above her paw and stops and where her knee would be. The tip of her tail is also covered with a cream tabby blotch with a smaller one located in the center of the tail. Wafer's hind legs both have cream blotches, her left one is fully colored and stops before reaching her haunches, while her right on only has a cream tabby paw. She has a small cream splotch on her chest as well. Wafer also has a small strip of cream running up her nose stopping just before her eyes. She has a light pink nose, along with the inside of her ear lobe. Her paw pads are all light pink except for her left back one which has a black toe pad. Wafer's belly, is a light pink covered in black dots. Wafer's eyes are a deep forest green, just like Boot's eyes. Personality "Just because I see the world optimistically doesn't make me less aware of it." ~Wafer WIP Biography "I tend to hide the true fact of my Kittypet blood..." ~Wafer Wafer was born on a small ranch along with her four siblings Dot, Freckle, Pringle, and Flick. Her father was a loner turned barn cat, named Boots and her mother was a Kittypet who lived on the ranch, named Amber. Wafer and her siblings grew up inside the barn and where aloud inside the Twoleg house. The spent most their days hunting the mice in the barn and on occasion chase a feral cat away. The Twolegs loved them, but they didn't want so many cats around. They set up an adoption and it drew in other Twolegs. Wafer at the Tilly was confused and hid in the barn when the Twolegs came to gather them. Boots was furious and snarled at the Twolegs but in the end Amber and Boots where caged as there children where rounded up and sold. Luckily for Wafer she was adopted with Flick and both siblings where taken down the road from their parents on another farm. Flick became Mouser, but refused to go by it. Wafer liked her new name and became Wafer. The siblings had it well growing into fine vermin hunters and slept in the Twolegs house. Flick and Wafer often roughed housed and ended up turning it into a daily activity. Flick had to steer Wafer clear of tom cats because poor Wafer would follow after them drooling. Both siblings where visited by Boots and where informed of their other siblings lives. However Wafer wanted more. Wafer often sat at the window watching birds wanting to have wings and fly away. Wafer also never wore a color unlike Flick and on occasions was taken by the neighboring farm. The Twolegs wanted to breed her, but Wafer's owners always got her back. Wafer then made the decision to leave the farm after Flick had a visit with someone called a "Vet". Flick was still Flick, but Wafer saw something was different about him. He was less playful and lost some of his youth. Wafer was scared this would happen to her next, but didn't know how to leave the farm! She was scared. One day a tabby male wandered into the barn before collapsing. Flick and Wafer took care of him until he gained consciousness again. The tabby's name was Parsley Parsley wasn't the nicest cat ever and Flick often snapped at him. However Wafer loved his stories of the world and wanted to learn all about it. After a few moons of staying with Flick and Wafer, Parsley said he wanted to leave. Wafer was disappointed at first, but Flick was desperate for her to go. He said he saw the Twolegs acting like they did before he was sent to the "Vet". Wafer was terrified, but asked Parsley if she could come. Parsley said no, saying Wafer wouldn't last a day out there. However the next morning Wafer awoke to see Flick and Parsley walking in the field. When they returned Parsley told her to eat so they could leave. Wafer was overjoyed and scarfed down her food. WIP Trivia "I've been told I can be read like a book." ~Wafer * Wafer is nearly fully Kittypet, despite her father's wild blood. * Wafer has never met any of her Aunts, Uncles, Grandfathers, or Grandmothers. * Wafer was actually closer to her brother, Flick. * Wafer was named by Twolegs, not her parents. * Wafer's original name was Tilly after her Grandmother. * Wafer tends to fall for males easily. * Wafer isn't aware that her mother died, and Boots had another mate. (Later on.) * Wafer tends to be to optimistic driving her traveling companions a bit crazy. * Wafer seems to make cats like her, or hate her. None in between. * Parsley is like a brother to Wafer. They don’t love each other. Quotes WIP Stories/Song Articles None Yet Gallery None Yet Category:Characters Category:She-Cats Category:Guardian Cats Category:Work In Progress Category:Kittypets Category:Content (CrazyNeonWolfx)